As Time Goes By
by imadoki90
Summary: Luke and Reid are starting to get close but will they be able to over come certain obstacles from Reid's past and Noah.


Hello, this is the first fanfiction that I have ever written in my life, I generally stick to making videos, however I thought it might be fun to give it ago. Here is the first chapter, if people like it then I will carry on writing. I aprreciate any comments, good and bad ^_^.

Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

* * *

The double doors that always felt like home now felt like a black hole, as he pushed them open he could feel all the life being sucked out of him.

Walking slowly through the corridor he took in all of his surroundings, the long white walls, the smell, conversation between nurses, kids laughing, until he finally stopped at room 116, a large sigh escaped as he placed his hand gently on the name plate, fingers running over each individual letter _A..d..a... _suddenly the door swung open. "Reid"

"Reid, Reid...REID" slowly opening his eyes, he could feel beads of sweat running down his face and two hands clasped on his shoulders, as his sight started to focus his eyes become locked on a pair of chocolate ones, staring at him full of concern.

"You're finally awake! Are you okay?"

"Ye...Yeah" Voice croaky from sleep "Why wouldn't I be?" Reid exclaimed

"Well I don't know, I come home and find you sprawled out on the sofa, breathing heavily and look at your face it's covered in sweat" one hand letting go of Reid's shoulder and reaching up to his forehead "Are you sure your okay?"

"Don't" Grumpily knocking Katie's arm away "I'm fine, I just..." wiping the sweat off his face, _stupid memories _"it's the bloody air-conditioning in this place, does it never work or is it just when I'm here"

"Well at least you haven't lost your sparkling people skills" Standing up straight rubbing her wrist "I won't be considerate next time" Katie spat out, storming off to the nursery.

"Great" his head falling back against the sofa "One pissed off room mate and now I'm dreaming thoughts of the past everything happens in Oakhell" Reid muttered as he slowly got up from the sofa.

"Did you say something?" Katie yelled throwing the last few items she had just collected into a bag, zipping it up and throwing it over her shoulder, glancing around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Me, no" Reid joked as he appeared at the nursery door. Katie just rolled her eyes at him.

"Soooo did you lose the kid?" Reid remarked rubbing his hands together

"You know you're terrible at reading people's feeling"

"Well that would be why I'm not a psychologist but a neurosurgeon and one of the best in the world" he mumbled on nodding in agreement with everything he was saying "Besides I'm perfect in every other way" Reid smirked as he stretched in the doorway.

"If you say so" she chuckled the tension easing. The small smile disappearing as quick as it had been shown replaced place worry and small specks of water in her eyes.

"Katie" Reid ducked his head as he spoke so he could look into her eyes, concern spreading across his face and in his voice.

Tears now started to fall perfectly down her white sparkly cheeks "Katie! Where's the kid" worry now creeping into his voice.

"He...he's" taking a deep breath in Katie tried to compose herself "Jacobs at the hospital, he has a really high fever and apparently he has to stay over night, but I'm so worried. This past year has been awful first Brad then with Liberty I just" Katie paused catching her breath, Reid put both his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close "I just, if anything were to happen to Jacob, I just don't know what I would do" her sobs sounded muffled as she cried against his chest.

Tapping Katie gently but awkwardly on the back he stated "He'll be fine" as the words came out of his mouth Reid stared forward those words spinning through his head his thoughts being sent back to the past.

"He'll be fine. We were lucky enough to have caught it in time, with the right treatments he should be up and about in no time"

"_He'll be fine"_

"_He'll be fine"_

Snapping out of his daydream as he felt Katie give him a quick kiss on the cheek "Thank you" she managed a small smile "You know your not the hard case that you put across" she commented wiping away the tears and readjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"No, I'm a cuddly teddy bear, everybody should call me Elmo"

Katie just sighed, too tired and upset to joke along "Well I better get going, I don't like being away from him"

"I'm working the night shift so I'll come by to see him later" Katie gave him a look of appreciation "besides I would go now but a certain someone decided to use me as a tissue" pulling at his top to emphasise that fact.

"Impossible!"

"What" Reid questioned trying to look innocent.

"You're nice then you ruin it" Katie just shook her head and started to walk out

"But you would be worried if I were nice all the time" he shouted after her from the nursery, a huge smirk appearing across his face.

"Uh huh, bye Dr. Oliver" Katie replied a small laugh breaking through the worry and concern.

As Reid heard the door shut, the silence passed through the house an oppressive feeling started to hang over him and the the words "he'll be fine" started to echo through his head again.

"_he'll be fine"_

"_he'll be fine"_

"_he'll be fine..."_


End file.
